Dragon Age IV: Fire and Thunder
by thompsonaf
Summary: Set 300 years after the Mage/Templar war in Dragon Age 3. This setting shows what happens when the nations of Thedas acquire the "gaatlock" black powder from the Qunari. It is a time of war, revolution, ideas, and empire. The first chapters focus on the history and lore while the later chapters focus on origins, gameplay, and addendum.
1. Intro

Detailed below is a possible future of Dragon Age, 300 years after the 5th blight.

Dragon Age IV:

Summary  
The year is 12:30 Cataclysm, fire and smoke engulf Thedas. The thunder of guns accompanies the cries of desperation. Over 300 years have passed since the Mage/Templar war, whole nations have fought brutal civil wars, technology has evolved to a terrifying degree, and the darkspawn have grown far more mysterious. The eruption of Mt. Sehera in 11:98 Imperial heralded the dawn of fire and wrath. Lets go back to the beginning.


	2. Dragon Age 9:XX

Dragon Age (9:XX)

Mage/Templar War (9:40)  
The mage/templar war begins, the conflict is brutal and the mages are outnumbered by a large templar army and a hostile populace. By 9:41 the mages are driven back and make a last stand at Andoral's Reach. The news of a second Qunari invasion breaks the siege. The Qunari advance swiftly through the northern lands. Their reach is far enough to threaten the templar army at Andoral's Reach.

Begrudgingly most of the army leaves the siege to defend Thedas from the Qunari. The Chantry and Templars come to an agreement and a new Exalted March is declared, bringing tens of thousands of warriors to the battle. The mages make a desperate push and break through Templar lines, they escape into the wilderness and are not seen again for nearly a hundred years.

Second Qunari Invasion  
This invasion was planned for centuries. The Qunari knew that their greatest threat was the mages and they had spies in every part of Thedas, watching the mage/templar conflict. The invasion was fast and brutal. Ships arrived from Seheron and Par Vollen carrying thousands of shock troops. Most coastal cities were taken in days. Miranthous was besieged and nearly fell. The mass conscription of thousands of slaves into the army turned the tide and the city held.

Qunari warriors pushed into Thedas reaching as far as the Waking Sea. Orlais and Ferelden mobilized under the Exalted March and it was their armies that held the line at Cumberland, giving the Qunari their first defeat. The Tevinter army had been decimated and began pressing all remaining slaves into the army as soldiers to bolster their numbers. The Antivan rebels hit the Qunari supply lines. Fresh troops from Orlais, Ferelden and the Chantry helped push the Qunari back to the Nocen Sea.

By 9:43 the Qunari have been pushed back to only a few coastal cities. Their forces are defeated entirely at the Battle of Carastes. The Qunari withdraw back to Seheron; chased by the Tevinter Navy. The second Qunari invasion is over.

Miracle of Carastes  
The battle here ended the war. But that was just the beginning. When the allied forces retook Carastes they found hundreds if not thousands of barrels of Gaatlock and abandoned cannons. Orlais, Tevinter, the Chantry, every army present took as much as they could and nearly started another war with each other before an accord could be reached. The gattlock and cannons were divided up and nearly every nation in Thedas received some of the technology. The next 60 years saw unprecedented technological development.

March of Science  
Alchemists and Orzammar engineers quickly discovered how to create gaatlock, which become known as Black Powder. Vast mining operations began and the cannons were reverse engineered. Orzammar engineers created the first muskets and portable field cannons. Dwarven miners searching for saltpeter found another fuel, Coal. Realizing the potential of these slow burning rocks they created the first rail system in Orzammar. The city becomes connected by a large system of steam powered carts.

Through either guile or trade this technology made its way to the surface and soon the nations of humanity were adopting and improving on dwarven designs. By the end of the Dragon Age many major cities were connected by railroads. The armies of Thedas now wielded muskets instead of swords. Many cities advanced their manufacturing technology and created more factories and foundries. A general economic boom took over as there were more jobs than workers.

Mystery of the Magi  
Through all of this the templars never found the mages again. Apostates and wild mages still existed of course, but the Circle has vanished.


	3. Thunder Age 10:XX

Thunder Age (10:XX)

The sounds of gunfire heralded the beginning of this age. The advancement of firearms took Thedas by storm.

Orzammar's Revenge  
Armed with musket and cannon the dwarves took to the deep roads in force. The roads provided excellent opportunities to create choke points. Orzammar gunmen massed their firepower at these killzones and held back every darkspawn assault. By the end of the age Orzammar had reopened the deep roads to Kal-Sharok and retaken a few Thaigs. The age had been spent in relentless warfare; but these were not desperate battles in hopes of merely surviving. These were one hundred years of victory.

The Reformation  
Tevinter was in shambles. The Qunari invasion had sacked their largest cities and burned their fields. The deaths of many Magisters and soldiers weakened the empire. After the war what was left of the army started retaking the many fortresses and cities that had been left to warlords and brigands since the end of the invasion. By 10:30 free men and slaves had been serving together in the army for almost a century. Their shared conflicts created powerful bonds between the free and slave soldiers. By 10:37 nearly a third of the army was manned by slaves.

General Spartacus had led the Tevinter Legions for the last twenty years. He brought a bold proposal before the Magisters; any slave who served the army for ten years would earn their freedom. The Magisters balked at such an idea and there was nearly a riot in the Senate chambers. Spartacus was stripped of his title and made into a slave himself. The Magisters felt this brazen act had to be dealt with and they began executing large groups of slave soldiers.

The situation came to head in a small fort located near Marnus Pell. The Magister's Elite Guards had arrived to execute the slave soldiers of a veteran regiment. It is not known if the battle started with shot or spell, but when the smoke cleared the guards were dead and the regiment stood victorious. Word of the battle spread and army legions all over Tevinter publically condemned the executions and called for the freedom of their slave soldiers.

The Senate was losing power and responded with blunt violence. Magister elite guards hit army units all over the empire, executing outspoken officers and rounding up dissidents. These actions backfired and rallied the entire army against the Senate. Spartacus was freed in a daring raid and made General of this new reformist army. Tevinter shook under civil war.

The war burned across all of Tevinter. The entire army rallied around Spartacus; however the Magisters were still powerful spellcasters who commanded elite personal guard legions. In 10:40 the reformist army laid siege to Miranthous itself and took the city in a massive assault. The veteran troopers of the 9th legion smashed the city defenses and stormed the Imperial Palace . Few Magisters escaped the battle, most were slain in combat, the survivors were publicly executed the next day.

Rules of law were laid down, not in pen but in stone and placed in the all cities to be seen. Spartacus ascended to the throne and was crowned the first emperor. Tevinter became known as the Imperium. The slaves were freed and slavery in the Imperium was abolished. The Imperium put in place mandatory conscription: five years of service in the Imperial Military of every able bodied man and elf.

With the abolishment of slavery the populace became more productive. Mines were opened, factories started, the fortunes of many free men and former slaves rose. A large economic boom would propel the Imperium all the way into the late 11th age.

Due to the large importation of elves into old Tevinter nearly a third of the entire population was elven. Some left, but many chose to stay and make their life in the new empire. Combined with the economic boom, the abolition, and the conscription the population grew more loyal and nationalistic with each year.

Emergence of the Circle  
In 10:58 the Circle of Magi openly declared their existence with a massive area of effect spell. They had retreated to Ostagar and hidden away from the world. Buying and stealing Lyrium where they could they created a fortress of stone and magic. A powerful and massive Lyrium Orb hovered in the center of their fortress and powered a massive spell to counter any attackers.

The Templars were few by this time. Their role had largely disappeared with the mages. They attempted to take the Mage fortress but were repelled with lighting strikes and storms of fire. The Mages captured the surviving templars and showed them something incredible, a forgotten dream of independence.

Using stolen books on embedding Lyrium into their skin with tattoos the mages had devised a way to permanently block demonic possession. The Lyrium runes in their skin limited access to the fade, the mages could no longer enter the fade in a dream or awakened state but could still draw power and feel emotion. A few mages who had iron wills and were considered trustworthy did not have the tattoos. The Circle still needed to enter the fade from time to time for research.

The templars were released on the promise that they take this news to the Chantry. Chantry officials arrived at Ostagar soon after and demanded tests to prove the power of the lyrium tattoos. All mages who had the tattoos failed to enter the fade and could not be possessed. The Chantry officials were skeptical of the results. But the Divine, believing in the power of the Mages to finally control themselves and not wanting another war, decreed that the Circle was free and safe to police itself. All new mages were still captured and sent to the circle, to at least get the lyrium tattoos. But they were free to leave afterwards. Apostates and blood mages still existed but their numbers were few.

The lyrium tattoos were also able to increase a mage's magical power. The proper lyrium runes burned onto a mage amplified their power considerably. There weren't many mages left in the Imperium but those who did stay were forced to undergo the lyrium embedding. The Imperium would later buy the knowledge of lyrium embedding(with a considerable amount of lyrium as payment) and begin burning the runes into their own mages.

Thunderous Technology  
Trains, firearms, factories, machining, and metallurgy all advanced over the course of the Thunder Age. Trains became faster, rails connected more cities. Musket shot gave way to rifled slugs. The rapid industrial advance also brought infrastructure and plumbing with it. The first bathrooms with indoor plumbing were created for the nobility. Large coal lamps lit the streets of many cities.

Rest of Thedas  
Minor conflicts and wars occurred over much of the rest of Thedas, but nothing of significant importance. The economic boom continued throughout the age.

Dwarves and Elves  
With the retaking of part of the deep roads and Thaigs many surface dwarves returned to Orzammar in search of wealth and status. The elves living in alienages around Thedas began a slow but steady migration to the Imperium. The dalish clans began to be squeezed as human nations expanded. Several clans were destroyed, the rest tried to disappear deeper into the forests and mountains.

Qunari  
The soldiers of the Qun never returned. Whatever they were doing in Par Vollen remained a mystery.

Grey Wardens  
As the world advanced the wardens declined. The dwarves drove back much of the darkspawn. Warden numbers diminished and they eventually closed all of their outposts and consolidated their power in Weisshaupt Fortress.


	4. Imperial Age 11:XX

Imperial Age (11:XX)

So named because of the rapid advance and superpower status of the Imperium.

The Imperium Rises  
Fueled by nationalism, a massive rearmament, and a united population the Imperium became the dominant power of the age. New mineral deposits were found in many places among its borders. The new Magi Circle had extensive need of Lyrium and the Imperium had literally tons of Lyrium leftover from the days of Tevinter. The trade was extremely profitable. The army was re-armed with new weapons and the navy began armoring their ships in iron and powering them with coal.

The Imperial Battlemage Corp was founded with the express restriction that no battlemage could hold the title of emperor. Trades with the Circle taught the Imperium the art of Lyrium Embedding(an art they already possessed but the secrets were stolen long ago). Imperial battlemages, human and elven, covered themselves in lyrium runes. Their first tests proved them more than capable when a squad of battlemages routed an entire darkspawn warband from a besieged city.

During this time the Imperium continued to rise in power and status. Imperial foreign policy became focused on aggressive expansion.

Founding of the Dwarven Kingdom  
The continued victories of Orzammar and Kal-Sharok rallied the dwarves. Not just content with retaking critical deep roads, Dwarven troopers took back thaigs and fortresses that were long held darkspawn strongholds. The victories piled onto each other and soon new mines and foundries opened up. Lost relics and history were rediscovered. The high kings of Orzammar and Kal-Sharok declared a new dwarven kingdom. The dwarves opened new surface passageways and created new markets for trade with the human nations.

Feuds of Orlais  
The lords and ladies of Orlais had only grown more absurd and ridiculous by the Imperial age. Pompous nobles fought feudal wars with each other over insults and egos. Orlais remained intact as a nation but the fracturing was clear. The elven migration to the Imperium increased during this age. Factory productivity decreased as the cheap labor dried up and Orlesian nobles became desperate to stop the exodus.

Anderfels  
Rumors of widespread city state warfare in the Anderfels began circulating. Questions about the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt were asked...but never answered.

Free Marches  
The marches became loosely united under the ruling nobility in Starkhaven.

Nevarra, Antiva, Rivain  
Nevarra closed the doors of its cities, the message was clear: outsiders were not welcome. Corrupt leaders in Antiva and Rivian entered into a profitable alliance and quietly aided pirates and raiders hitting the Imperial coastline.

Fereldan  
Still recovering from the blight, this backwater country had several minor conflicts. Denerim was hard hit when Redcliffe soldiers sacked the city to remove a usurper warlord. Denerim started rebuilding but the center of power shifted to RedCliffe. Redcliffe and the Circle arranged an alliance, Redcliffe would make sure the lyrium trade routes remain open and the Circle would provide protection if needed.

Elves  
Elves migrated from alienages all over Thedas to the Imperium. Most cities were able to handle the exodus. The loss of cheap labor was made up for in the loss of the large welfare ghettos. The dalish clans continued to diminish. Not only did they lose clans to warfare and human expansion. But many dalish left to join the Imperium. By the end of the Imperial age only a few clans survived, hiding in the dales of Orlais. The members of these clans became paranoid, believing that all humans were out to kill them and destroy all elvish culture. Radical opinions and outright hatred of all humans became common beliefs among the dalish.

Technology and Science  
The world has become fully industrialized. Massive foundries, mines, and shipyards dot the landscape. While assembly line methods have not yet been invented the weapon factories employ hundreds of smiths who build thousands of weapons every year.

The dwarven engineers created the first all terrain vehicle. A massive contraption powered by a highly efficient steam engine. The vehicle has a wide body propelled by treads on both sides. It carries multiple cannons and holds several dozen soldiers inside. The vehicle is not fast but it is very good at providing armored transport to regions without rails.

These designs made their way to the human nations. The free marches and Orlais created the first few companies of armored vehicles but it was the Imperium that fielded the first Armored Corp, an entire full division of these armored vehicles.

Weapon smiths invented jacketed ammo and breech loading rifles during this age, vastly increasing the speed and lethality of modern firearms.


	5. Cataclysm Age 12:XX

Cataclysm Age (12:XX)

In 11:98 the island of Seheron erupted in fire and smoke. The ash and smoke rained down over the entire northern coastline for nearly a month. When the skies cleared it was clear that a massive volcano had erupted out of the island, spilling fire and lava everywhere. The Nocen Sea boiled under the rolling lava. Eventually a thick layer of basalt covered what was left of the island. The volcano cooled but the caldera held a small lava lake, ready to re-ignite at any time. The new volcano was named: Mt. Sehera by the Imperium.

Circle Investigation  
The appearance of Mt. Sehera was a major concern for the Circle, investigators traveled to the site and searched for any evidence of the event being magical. They found nothing. Disappointed but not dissuaded the Circle mages continued to investigate the various regions of Thedas looking for any evidence of magical wrongdoing.

Dwarven Tremors  
The dwarves felt the first impacts of the volcano, the great earthquake that shook the northern lands collapsed several roads and thaigs. Clearing the rock dwarven scouts reported that the remaining darkspawn strongholds were empty. Scouts ranged further and further delving into deep territory not seen by any dwarf in over 2,000 years. The trail was cold, the darkspawn had vanished.

Imperial Expansion  
In 12:05 Imperial spies returned to the Empire with news, the Nevarrans were worshipping the old gods and performing blood magic. With Nevarra right on their doorstep the Imperium attacked first. The assault began with the Armored Corp's rapid advance right into the heart of Nevarran territory. Heavy artillery smashed the ancient stone walls and Imperial Troopers fought brutal street to street fighting. The war was over in under a year. Every city, hold, and territory of Nevarra had been captured.

The other nations viewed the claims as suspect and believed the Imperium was making a land grab. Evidence presented by the Imperium was viewed with suspicion and Chantry scholars claimed that it did not prove the Nevarrans were using blood magic. Circle Mages declined to investigate citing neutrality.

Orlesian Woes  
The elven migration continued, Val Royeaux had invested in significant industrialization but was lacking workers. Its own population of human citizens was heavily engaged in crafting and the arts. Many factories closed down, weapons and armor supplies dwindled. With the annexation of Nevarra the Imperium had direct access to the Orlesian heartland. To say that the nobles were worried is an understatement.

A decision was made to halt all emigration out of the city. All elves were prohibited from leaving and other Orlesian alienages were ordered to move their elves to Val Royeaux. The elves were only allowed to work in the factories and their pay was minimal. By 12:08 the alienage held almost 100,000 elves.

In 12:13 after years of being forced to live in Val Royeaux a group of elves escaped from the city. They fled through the sewer tunnels. In response Chevalier guards ran down the group and shot them to death. The bodies were thrown into the streets of the alienage as a warning against future escape attempts.

Enraged at the unprovoked carnage the elves rioted. Violently. Armed with flaming bottles, large knives, and tools the elves began smashing down the alienage gate. Orlesian troops massed at the gate and entered the alienage to quell the riot but were quickly overwhelmed. Their guns were taken and the elves poured out of the alienage and into the city. Stockpiles of guns and explosives were seized. Fires were set to every noble and chantry building. The mob captured the city's defense cannons and blasted the Grand Cathedral into rumble. Val Royeaux burned.

Most humans in the city were murdered. Elven rioters stormed the palace and slew the entire royal family. With the fall of Val Royeaux the rest of Orlais fell into chaos. The ruling dynasty and the chantry were gone. There was no order, no line of succession. Many cities closed their gates and took on a siege mentality. The Imperium took initiative and captured several holds and fortresses along Orlais northern border.

Elven Resurgence  
The mob burned Val Royeaux, but it was an unorganized mess. A violent act without direction. The dalish saw this, they saw their chance. Dalish radicals entered the burning city and took leadership of the mob. Preaching not just hate for Orlais but hate for all humans they galvanized the mob and turned it into a guerrilla army.

The city fires were doused and defenses were repaired. The Dalish claimed this was a new movement, a new nation, the Free Elves and stated that they would never again submit. Packs of elven scouts, armed with Orlesian weapons and armor, scoured the countryside hitting every undefended town and hold. The Chevaliers attempted to organize a united defense force but the fractured nobility would not support them. The Chevaliers fled with the remnants of the Chantry to the Anderfels.

Orlais was gone, and no one was in the mood to help. The Imperium saw land to be had, Redcliffe was advised against action by the Circle..and obeyed, and the Chantry templars had long been disbanded. With no direct threat the elves fortified the city and newly captured holdings, creating a new elven nation out of the burnt husk of Orlais.

The Imperial Elf response  
There isn't much of a response. Elves have been serving the Empire for almost 300 years. They have been free citizens for 200 years. Many Imperial elves and humans have interbred. Pure humans, pure elves, and half human/elves each make up one third of the imperial citizenry. Many of these pure and half elves have positions of power, status, and wealth.

After 200 years these citizens of the empire don't see themselves as human or elf, they see themselves as Imperials. While some elves of the empire feel some kinship for their Free Elf cousins, that feeling is dwarfed by their long loyalty to the empire.

Templars Rising  
The Chantry's power base has been burned to ashes. The Divine and her high priestesses escaped from Val Royeaux with most of the chantry wealth. They fled, afraid for the lives, until the Chevaliers caught up with them. With nowhere in Orlais left to go the group escaped to Hossberg, in the Anderfels. The Anderfels have always been a devout people and welcomed the Divine with open arms.

The Chantry consolidated their power in Hossberg. Fearful of a power struggle with the Grey Wardens a large force of Chevaliers was sent to Weisshaupt fortress to either make peace or destroy the wardens. Instead they found nothing. The entire fortress had been abandoned, every valuable object and historical relic had been removed.

When questioned the Anderfel kings stated that they hadn't spoken to the Wardens in a hundred years. They investigated but found the fortress as empty as the Chantry did. With their power secure the Chantry re-established the Templar Order and re-organized them as Defenders of the Faith. Many Anderfel citizens and Chevaliers joined and the order swelled to several thousand strong. With leadership lacking the Chantry took charge in the Anderfels and created a de facto theocracy. The templar force formed the core of the new army. The wealth of the Chantry was spent on arming the new military. Under the leadership of the Divine the Anderfels become a very powerful and devout military force.

New guns for a new age  
Jacketed shells and breech loading weapons are common now. Grenades and other high explosives have been introduced by weapon smiths. Armor is at its peak, designed to stop bullets rather than sword points. Enchanting has advanced so much that even rifles can be enchanted now. (Author's note: The weapons and combat in this age are very similar to that of the British empire in the late 1800's)

One standout are the new mage guns. These incredible pieces of weaponry are of Circle Magic, Dwarven Design, and for mages only. Unlike real firearms these weapons fire bolts of fire and beams of lightning. The outer layers are made of metal and wood. The inner core is made of lyrium. When the mage grips the handle the lyrium channels the fade directly through the mage into the core.

The weapon uses the mage as a conduit to the fade. The gun has no trigger or movable parts. It fires because the mage wills the core to discharge. A crystal, connected to the lyrium core, sits on the business end of the weapon. The weapon can be enchanted to emit fire, ice, lightning, arcane, or any other kind of energy. These weapons are made by the circle enchanters. Though rarely sold, some have ended up in the hands of the Orlesians and Imperials.

State of the World (12:30 Cataclysm)

Imperium  
The sole superpower of Thedas. The empire has a massive population that is intensely loyal and productive. The military is the largest and best equipped in all of Thedas. Their extensive natural resources, infrastructure, and industrial development make the empire an economic powerhouse. With the nations of Thedas fracturing the Imperium is looking to expand and reclaim their old lands.

Fereldan  
The old nobility has dwindled in power. Fereldan was never very wealthy and after the 5th blight and the short war with warlord bandits the Bannorn is in deep depression. Redcliffe's alliance with the wealthy and powerful Magi Circle is all that keeps the nation together. The Circle is well aware of the power they hold over Fereldan and they use that influence to effectively control the nation from behind the throne.

Circle of Magi  
While their current motives are unknown it is obvious the Circle is up to something. With their consolidated powerbase and advanced enchanting magick they have created a small but very powerful Mage army. They hire skilled mercenaries and soldiers to guard their fortress and supply routes. The Circle's power over Fereldan has given the Chantry a new enemy.

The Chantry and Anderfels  
The Chantry's control over the Anderfel cities is absolute. With their large and devout population and the influx of thousands of veteran Chevaliers the Chantry's military base is in on par with any major nation. The accumulated wealth of the Chantry is driving the massive arming of the new Templar army. Though organized as defenders of the faith the Templars see a clear enemy in the Magi Circle and plans are in motion for their destruction.

Antiva and Rivain  
The corrupt and weak governments of these nations are loosely allied in an attempt to slow down the Imperial march. Though their unbridled greed has hindered any real progress. They have been slow to industrialize and modernize their nations. The practice of demon worship and possession is still commonplace and these nations are seen as backwards relics of the old world.

The Free Marches  
The marches were one of the first to realize the potential of industrialization. The cities of the March have expanded to include huge factories and large slums. Dozens of mines have opened up all around the free marches and supply nations throughout Thedas. The cities of the March have allied under the ruling merchant council in Starkhaven for their common defense and economic development. The new nobility of the marches are the rich merchants who have made a fortune off of the industrial development.

Remnants of Orlais  
The western cities of Orlais are all that remains of the old empire. Though still bearing the flag of Orlais the nobles who control the cities have been fighting over the line of succession and are unable to come to any agreement for their common defense. The cities remain closed and trade is limited. Free Elf guerillas are hitting all of their supply lines and keeping them from organizing. The once large Orlesian army is no more, all that remains are the soldiers and guards conscripted from the cities.

Free Elven Movement  
The Dalish clans have turned a revenge fueled riot into an entire movement. The Free Elf nation has control over the most well defended city in Orlais and they have taken all of the eastern cities and holds. Their expansion has ground to an immediate halt as they simply do not have numbers that the human nations do. While their movement is powerful and still gaining traction they are risking a world wide war against them; a war that they cannot win. The future of the Free Elves is in question.

The Qunari  
A complete mystery, no ship or soldier of the Qunari has been seen since the second invasion. They are still believed to be present on Seheron and Par Vollen, but the only group capable of investigating their activities is preoccupied with dreams of a new empire.

The Grey Wardens  
Gone, they have disappeared without a trace. The Anderfel investigators searched Weisshaupt and found nothing. Most people believe they have gone extinct and are only a legend.

The Ambush (Origin Quest) 12:30 Cataclysm

The story begins.

An Imperial armored train charges along a well worn track down the High Reaches coast off the Nocen Sea. The smoldering Mt. Sehera can be seen in the distance. It is night time, the full moon is out.

Skulking in the shadows of a rock outcropping a group Free Elf patriots watch the train in anticipation.  
"You sure the charges are set?"  
"They're set, the bombs will go off when the train runs over them."  
"Should be a show."  
"Should BE? I selected those explosives from my best stock. It'll be the best damn show the Imperials have ever seen."  
"I don't think they'll like it very much."  
"Yeah, well. Be glad you're not them. Just remember, kill on sight and grab all of the Lyrium you can."  
"How are we going to haul this shit out? Its Lyrium, it's not exactly light."  
"Supposedly there's an armored carrier around here, maybe on the train. Our intel this far north is sketchy. Worse case scenario, throw it in your backpack and run."  
"Great, its either assault an armored carrier or haul poisonous metal on our back."  
"Shh! The trains coming.."

A rumbling Armored Carrier sits behind a mound of dirt. Smoke sleezing out of the back exhaust.  
"[sigh]"  
"Ah shut up already."  
"[glowers]"  
"Look, she left you weeks ago! Alright? She wasn't even an Imperial, or that good looking!"  
"Yes she was!"  
"Look mate, I'll set you up with my cousin's friend. She's a lieutenant in the 5th Regiment. Bloody good markswomen."  
"I don't know..."  
"Has a bit of elven in her too, great little bum on her."  
"Alright, fine."  
"[beat]"  
"[beat]"  
"Hey?"  
"Yeah"  
"Drinks after patrol?"  
"Ahh, thats the spirit, first rounds on me!"

The train charges along the tracks. Inside one of the cargo containers sit several crates with the seal of the Circle of Magi. Dark figures move around the crates.  
"[gets bumped] Hey!"  
"Oh sorry, its so cramped in here."  
"Right, stop moving around then."  
"Oh let him walk around a bit, do you remember you first lyrium detail?"  
"Yeah, and hopefully this is my last."  
"You really think the Circle will let you retire this early?"  
"I'm a free dwarf! I can do whatever I want."  
"[sneers]Yeah the Arl of Redcliffe is 'free' too. You think the Circle lets him do what he wants?"  
"Thats different, i'm just a nobody they don't need me."  
"I don't know, not many dwarves take the circle contracts anymore. They might just offer you more coin."  
"Maybe, I won't decide anything until we get there."

[camera pans out to show the moving train set against the full moon]  
[a dark figure is seen slinking off the roof of the cargo container and moving into the container behind it]  
"Hey, what did you hear?"  
"Not much, the damn train is so loud I can't hear anything but the engine."  
"Look we have to tell them something, the Knight-Commander wants a report on these mages. Did you even see anything?"  
"Not much, they have the lights out. I thought I saw an actual mage with the guards though."  
"No shit! A real mage, what I wouldnt give to fight the old enemy again. Mage and templar, mortal enemies."  
"Shut the hell up, don't romanticize that shit. People died in those days, a lot of people. There were rebellions, murders, abominations. It's not like we"[CRASH]

[EXPLOSION]

The engine runs over the high explosives and ignites in an inferno. Pieces go flying everywhere. The cargo containers fly off the rails. Amidst the chaos a shadowy group of elves charge the wrecked train looking for the lyrium crates. Dazed but still alive the Circle Guardians fire back with bullets and spells. A loud horn is heard as the Armored Carrier charges out of its hiding spot. Imperial soldiers spill out from the back and charge the elven raiders. A group of heavily armed and armored templars blow the lid off the their wrecked container and engage the Circle guardians with heavy rifle fire.

In the chaos of the battle a decrepit blood soaked ship floats along the water before smashing into the shore line. Fitted with horns and shaped for battle, the design is unknown. Howls and screams hurdle from the decks as huge monstrous creatures smash through the doors. Creatures seven feet high or taller, with gigantic horns and covered in black blood and purple veins. The elves, imperials, circle guardians, and templars all turn on the creatures and attack with limited effect.

A soul, brave beyond doubt charges forward into the ship to find something, anything. Fighting through half a dozen monsters the person finds the captain, dying at the wheel.

The captain looks up, "Bas..[cough]"  
"What are you? What are these creatures!?"  
"Bas Saarebas..Bas Saare[cough]"  
"I don't understand..[frantic look] What happened!"  
"Saareshok"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Qunari"  
"Qunari...by Andraste! How did this happen to you? What happened to your men?"  
"Kata"  
"[mutters] Speak common! I don't understand you!"  
"[cough] Panehad...[dies]"  
"Andraste's ass!"

The lone soul flees the ship, their fellows are dead. The elves, the imperials, the circle guardians, and the templars. All slain on the field of battle. A few monster qunari still wander the wreckage, vomiting black blood and howling. A sudden pain is felt in their side; the person looks down and sees a bloody cut along their ribs, black blood spilling out.

The lone soul sets out to find answers.

[end of lore section]  
[begin gameplay]


	6. Origins

Origins  
These will detail the origins, race, and class combos available. A selection of different backgrounds will be available for flavor.

Example:  
[origin]  
[background] [race + baseclass]

Free Elf  
Dalish Warmage (Elf + Mage)  
Elven Patriot (Elf + Soldier/Scout)

Imperial  
Imperial Battlemage (Human/Elf + Mage)  
Imperial Trooper (Human/Elf + Soldier/Scout)

Magi Circle  
Circle Mage (Human/Elf + Mage)  
Circle Guardian (Human/Dwarf + Soldier/Scout)

Templar Order  
Chantry Thaumaturge (Human + Mage)  
Templar Defender (Human + Soldier/Scout)

Expanded Lore on Backgrounds:

Dalish Warmage  
Raised by a dalish keeper you were just a child during the burning of Val Royeaux. You're quick grasp of magic brought you to the attention of the Free Elves and you were conscripted into the army as a warmage when you became a young adult.

Elven Patriot  
You were born in the elven ghetto and of Val Royeaux and watched the city burn when you were just a teenager. Your parents were killed in the riot. Elven guerrillas raised you during your teen years and you learned the arts of combat and guerilla warfare.

Imperial Battlemage  
When you were just 2 years old you froze your pet rabbit solid. Realizing your potential your parents brought you to the Imperial Battlemage Academy. Unlike the original circle you were allowed to have friends, visit family, and live your life as you learned the arts of a battlemage. You graduated top of your class.

Imperial Trooper  
Loyalty to the empire, thats what your parents taught you. Both served in the army for several years and earned distinction. You were enrolled in the Imperial Officers Academy in your teens and earned an early (and decorated) graduation when you successfully defended a distant outpost from bandit attack during a cadet exercise.

Circle Mage  
You were brought to the circle in Ostagar at young age, an orphan in a cart full of other orphans. No one knew where you came from or who you were. Your magical talent was discovered as you waited in a local refugee camp near the fortress. Freezing in the cold you wanted fire so bad that it eventually bursts from your hands. A mage witnessed the act and invited you to live in the fortress and learn from the Circle. The Circle became your family and you spent your life there learning the art of magic.

Circle Guardian  
You were a refugee fleeing from a darkspawn raid. As your family and friends were slaughtered by the beasts a company of mages dropped out of the sky and blasted the darkspawn with fire and lightning. Most survivors had to be killed because of the darkspawn corruption in their blood. You and another child were the only survivor. With nowhere to go the mages took you in and you spent your life working in the fortress. You never had any magical ability but you found a talent for combat when you stopped an antivan assassin from murdering a senior mage. Your quick action earned you some training with the Circle's combat specialists and you eventually became a respected Guardian of the Circle.

Chantry Thaumaturge  
Few people are more hated in the Anderfels than elves. But you are. You're a mage, Andraste's eternal shame. The chantry taught you that your very existence is a crime against Andraste and that you should use your curse for the betterment of the Chantry. You have spent all of your years in the church, learning the art of magick from forgotten tomes recovered by Andraste's holy Templars. You know nothing of the outside world or your family before the church.

Templar Defender  
Raised and taught by the most devout followers of Andraste that exist, you are her eternal champion. You parents inducted you into Templar training when you were just a lad and that is where you have spent your life. Training in holy battle; to one day test yourself against the enemies of Andraste.


	7. Classes

Classes

Soldier (Warrior)  
This class can use:  
Heavy Rifles  
Light Rifles  
Shotguns  
Grenades  
Heavy Armor  
Light Armor

Abilities  
⅓ active  
⅔ passive

This is the hardcore combat class. Most of the skills and abilities are passive and are oriented toward increasing damage, attack, defense, and armor values. The passive abilities also cover passive buffs for your character and your party member. This class is meant for running through fire and blasting your enemies into little pieces.

Scout (Rogue)  
This class can use:  
Light Rifles  
Shotguns  
Light Armor

Abilities  
½ active  
½ passive

This class is geared toward the more tactical player. You have various abilities that let you slow down time and stealth through mobs to setup the perfect shot. Your damage is more focused on increasing critical hits rather than straight shot for shot damage. You also have a considerable amount of battlefield control abilities that let you slow down enemies and jam their weapons. This class is for blasting enemies into pieces...tactically.

Mage (Mage)  
This class can use:  
Mage Gun  
Mage Armor

Abilities  
⅔ active  
⅓ passive

You can do almost anything with this class. You can specialize in damage dealing, fire and ice, or become a battlefield controller. Try your hand at summoning!. Most abilities for this class are active and reflect the very tactical and strategic way to play this class. Or you can invest in all passives and run around with your mage gun. Very versatile.


	8. Weapons and Armor

Items

Weapons  
These cover firearms, melee weapons, and mage weapons.

Heavy Rifles  
Big guns that shoot far and hit hard. These are bolt action/breech loader weapons that can be enchanted to add damaging effects. These weapons reload slower than light rifles. They hit harder and penetrate more armor. These can one shot most really weak enemies and are mainly designed for taking out big enemies, like ogres, or elite enemies with alot of armor. These weapons can be enchanted and modded.

Light Rifles  
The most commonplace gun in the world. These are light to moderate strength firearms. They hit hard enough to do damage but they won't impact like a heavy rifle will. They do shoot and reload faster. These weapons can be enchanted and modded.

Shotguns  
Close range weapons that shred enemies. Ammo mods for these come in two types, lead shot and slugs. Lead shot is highly effective on unarmored enemies and slugs are effective against armored enemies. Both ammo types are short range. These come in single or double barreled variants. These weapons can be enchanted and modded.

Mage Guns  
Also called lyrium guns, glow sticks, fire throwers. These are little more than wood and metal in the general shape of a gun. The interior of the gun has a lyrium core that connects to an enchanted crystal on the "barrel" of the gun. The weapon can be used only by a mage because it draws the energy from the fade through the mage, like a conduit. The weapon will either use a small amount of the mage's mana for ammo or will operate on a cooldown/energy system of its own. I haven't decided that part yet. These weapons don't have to conform to the standard rifle shapes because they are basically lyrium staffs. That shoot energy. These weapons can be enchanted and modded.

Armor  
Various armors

Heavy armor  
This armor is heavy and the best there is. It looks big and feels big. This the armor for the soldiers that want to charge into battle. This item can be enchanted and modded.

Light armor  
Lighter armor, not as heavy and it does not offer the same protection. However because of the its lightness it offers skill benefits like enhanced critical shots, etc.. This item can be enchanted and modded.

Mage armor  
Specially designed armor for mages. Very light and useful. This armor isn't so much designed for deflecting bullets as it is for enhancing a mages power. The interior of the armor is layered in runes and lyrium. The armor itself acts an enhancer for the mage's spells. This item can be enchanted and modded.


	9. Gameplay

Gameplay

The gameplay would be very similar to DA:O and DA2. It's still an overhead camera (with tactical camera!). It would play similar to KOTOR as well, but with a camera that goes out further. You would control your party and assign them targets or tell them to use abilities. Pause and play tactical battle.

It would NOT be a shooter. While I appreciate shooters, this is not a shooter. The guns, spells, armor, and characters all operate on the rpg system. Your skill as a player counts when you use your items, abilities and characters in a way as to achieve victory!


	10. Last Notes

Addendum

These are my unorganized notes.

The eventual goal I wanted to write out for DA4 was the start of the game is the beginning of the 6th Blight. When Mt. Sehera erupted it opened underground tunnels from the continent to Par Vollen. The Darkspawn went into the those tunnels and found an old god. The archdemon then led the darkspawn horde to conquer par vollen and then use the qunari to breed like crazy and make an even bigger horde. The horde would invade along the coastline and from various deep roads.

Missions would involve attacking darkspawn coastal raiders, darkspawn spawn tunnels and deep road entrances, organizing the nations to fight the blight. One of the very first missions would be to find out what happened to the grey wardens and become one yourself. During the game you would find out that only a dozen grey wardens still live. You would become the new warden-commander and lead the united thedas forces against the 6th blight.

Depending on your background/origin you would also have different character quests involving the various nations. Most of the action would take place in the northern lands.

The final battle would be to lead the united thedas forces across the nocen sea to battle the horde on Mt. Sehera. During the battle the archdemon would fly out of the volcano and you would fight the archdemon inside the caldera with the lava flowing everywhere. It would be an epic battle with fire and lava shooting everywhere.

Much more on the lore and history could be found during the playthrough. Some minor personal conflicts could be resolved between the factions, your character, and your companions. Your character would be voiced and would be able to express their opinions on various topics; with unique dialogue depending on origin.


End file.
